


Let's have a good old-fashioned tea party (tea not included)

by sever77



Series: Poly Piles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Drunk Bokuto, Multi, and Dad Sober Daichi, and cute Asahi/Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi/Oikawa, then Sober Daichi driving Drunk Bokuto, Drunk Kuroo, and Tipsy Iwaizumi home, then a little bit of shenanigans-ing (or; me treating myself to the silver tier of my faves in a poly pile together) Warning, no tea parties included, I just couldn't find an appropriate title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have a good old-fashioned tea party (tea not included)

**Author's Note:**

> It started when Iwaizumi brought Daichi home one night. Originally, it was to get back at Oikawa for some stupid thing he did, but he took it as “You're bringing another man into our relationship?!”, so he somehow managed to pick up Asahi. Then Daichi decided he wanted someone he could turn to when Iwaizumi was busy with Oikawa, and added Kuroo to their relationship group, and finally Kuroo added Bokuto, for extra fun.

Now Asahi was staring into Oikawa's eyes while he pouted about Iwa-chan going out drinking with the rest of them. Oikawa always managed to bring him back when he got scared, now that they were on the same volleyball team. Speaking of which, Oikawa squished his cheeks together and said, “You're a fish, say something fishy.”

“Blushing Bokuto.”

Oikawa laughed, then spread his limbs out. They'd covered the floor with mattresses because they couldn't all fit into a normal bed.

“You make a good fish, Asahi.” His eyes lit up with an idea, “While they're out, we should go to the roof and look for aliens!”

“I don't think we should, Iwaizumi told me to not let you try anything stupid.”

Oikawa pouted again, “Okay.” And he smiled again, “Let's make a spaceship.”

Asahi paused for a moment before fetching Daichi's laptop, if he remembered right it should be installed...yes.

“Kerbal Space Program where you can build a spaceship and test it?”

Oikawa sat up and scooted over.

***

Drunk Bokuto was a handful to deal with, let alone drunk Kuroo and tipsy Iwaizumi. Fortunately, Daichi had a car to drive them in, and didn't have to deal with them wandering away on a walk. Kuroo was in the back seat with Bokuto, making bro puns.

“Someday they'll be a bro-posal.”

Bokuto nodded his head solemnly.

“And we'll all get married and have little baby bros.”

Bokuto put his head in his hands.

“And then Oikawa will buy us all broses.”

Iwaizumi started hitting on Daichi.

“Have I ever told you how pretty your face is?”

“All the time.” Daichi said.

“Well, anyways, your face is very pretty, you're like Oikawa, but with muscles. Have you seen your thighs, Daichi?”

“Don't get me started on Daichi's thighs.” Kuroo called from the back.

“Asahi though, he's so cute, have you seen him when he's alseep?” Bokuto said.

“I did on a training camp, I was too tired to admire him.” Daichi said.

“Doesn't he curl up on himself and hug anything you put in his hands?” Iwaizumi asked.

Daichi drove in silence for a few moments.

“Kuroo though,” Bokuto started, “his hair is so sexy, and them dorky grins he slips into are so cute.”

“Aww, thanks Brokuto.” Kuroo said.

***

Daichi opened the door just in time to see Oikawa on his laptop, making expressive gestures as he shouted “Take off! We have take off!”

Asahi was lying nearby, amused and proud. Daichi made sure to say “It's alright.” before he could start worrying about using the laptop unauthorised.

Oikawa grinned up at him, “We've been launching spaceships!”

From behind him, Daichi could hear Kuroo saying “Take it off! Take it off!” in a harsh whisper. He turned around to see Iwaizumi with his shirt now in his hand and Bokuto with his head against Iwaizumi's chest, judging the muscles. He gave up and took his shirt off when Bokuto walked over to compare their chests.

“Iwaizumi's abs are better, but Daichi's thighs are a strong contender.” he announced.

Kuroo whooped and Iwaizumi fistpumped.

“Iwa-chan? Kiss me please?”

Iwaizumi fell forward onto the mattress and did a pushup into a kiss. Kuroo and Bokuto clapped. Asahi closed the program on Daichi's laptop and turned it off so he could focus on getting Bokuto ready to sleep. After they decided that Asahi and Oikawa would wait on the drunk people in the morning, they took a photo of everyone to share with Ennoshita – he liked to compare their poly piles. Two minutes later, they got a photo of Futakuchi kissing Ennoshita's hand with three peace signs and a smiling Yahaba in the background. They went to sleep prepare to face a hungover morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think a major part of relationships, not just romantic ones, are shared experiences. Fleshed out characters get a lot of love, and those without their own arc get headcanons. Relationships can be strengthened by traumatic experiences.


End file.
